<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seja meu para sempre by ThekaTsukishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652976">Seja meu para sempre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro'>ThekaTsukishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Sexo, nudez, spoiler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A paixão... o amor o consumiam pela primeira vez desde que fora cadastrado como animal de estimação... a sensação era maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo assustadora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seja meu para sempre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011) do Fórum Need For Fic<br/>Originalmente postada 19/07/2011</p>
<p>Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a): ShiryuForever94 :love:</p>
<p>Beta: Athena de Áries, meu carinho sempre a ti. :luv:</p>
<p>Lembretes: Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.</p>
<p>Sinopse de Ai no Kusabi: É uma história futurista e ambientada em um mundo onde os homens são divididos em várias classes baseadas na sua cor de cabelo. Esse local é regido por um computador denominado Júpiter que dispõe de várias regras sociais. Um exemplo disso é que os loiros são a classe mais alta e os cabelos pretos ou castanhos escuros o mais baixo. É um anime muito interessante e vale a pena ser visto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Tanagura – Amoi</strong></em><br/><br/>Por quanto tempo ele bancou o teimoso? Talvez por tempo demais. Algo que foi além dos limites do aceitável. Ser daquele jeito com Iason era a glória para Riki, um mestiço vindo de Ceres. A mais baixa das castas existentes no mundo de Amoi. Fazia com que se sentisse bem, mas por que então estava tão melancólico?<br/><br/>Sentando na cobertura futurística de seu dono, o jovem moreno fumava observando as luzes da cidade clareando a noite sem estrelas. Seu pensamento vagou para um tempo onde não conhecia as coisas boas que Tanagura poderia oferecer, ainda mais caindo nas boas graças de Iason Mink.<br/><br/>Deu a última tragada em seu cigarro. Apagou-o e, colocando dentro da caixinha, amassou-a e lançou ao léu. Não teve como não pensar como tudo começara, em seu treinamento. O voyeurismo a que todos os ‘animais de estimação eram colocados.’ E ele, um reles mongrel no meio de tantos, estava ali para agradar uma única pessoa, mesmo que no começo não aceitasse bem a situação.<br/><br/>Passos chamaram-lhe a atenção e deixou as lembranças morrerem, ou simplesmente apagarem-se em sua mente. Voltou-se em direção ao som dos passos. Estreitou os olhos e sustentou o olhar do loiro que se aproximava. Riki não conseguia compreender porque Iason lhe dera a liberdade de um ano para novamente ter de estar sob seu julgo. Estreitou um tanto os olhos, não seria naquele momento que iria descobrir. Talvez quem sabe outro dia. <br/><br/>O loiro parou ao lado dele, viu-o desviar os olhos, mas controlou-se. – Você está aqui de novo. Parece que você não saiu novamente. – Comentou Iason ao acaso. A voz muito baixa e de entonação calma.<br/><br/><em>- Aonde eu poderia ir? Ao salão?</em> – Perguntou o moreno. A voz carregada de escárnio. <em>– Um animal que já passou dos vinte e vindo das favelas. Eu sou um fóssil vivo em Eos</em>. – Riki foi mordaz. Queria atingir o loiro de qualquer forma. – Estou cansado de ser parte desse show de aberrações.<br/><br/><em>- Que grande progresso.</em> – Os olhos frios, o semblante sério. Iason era difícil de se pegar sorrindo. <em>– Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que você faz, desde que você esteja ciente que você é minha propriedade.</em> – Tudo que Iason queria, ele tinha. Estendeu uma mão enluvada e ergueu o queixo do bonito moreno para que seus olhos se cruzassem. O rebelde com um movimento de cabeça quebrou o contado. Aquilo era como se fosse um desafio para o loiro.<br/><br/><em>- Ah, cala a boca. Usando truque sujos em mim. O que você quer dizer com ‘ciente de’?</em> – Riki ficou em pé a frente do loiro e o ameaçou com um punho fechado.<br/><br/>Sem prestar atenção ao que o outro fazia o loiro elevou a mão esquerda e deslizou provocantemente desde o ombro do outro até seu baixo ventre. <em>– Então não se esqueça, você é meu animal de estimação, Riki.</em> – Terminou de falar e com audácia tocou-o em seu membro que já começava a pulsar. <br/><br/>Regozijou-se por vê-lo arfar e abrir os lábios. Sabia que havia escolhido bem quando pegara o jovem e o treinara. <em>– Enquanto você usar o anel do controle, você é meu. Não importa quem disser algo. Não importa em quem você pode estar pensando.</em> – Sem delongas o loiro alto roubou-lhe os lábios, selando-os com um beijo urgente e atrevido. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e mirou-o nos olhos<br/><br/>- Seu filho da puta. – Rosnou. Colocando uma das mãos sobre o local mordido. O gosto metálico tomando conta de seu paladar.<br/><br/>- Você é o único que pode falar assim com um loiro e não sofrer as consequências. – Iason murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido dele. Já não se importava com as ofensas e nem ameaças do moreno. Amava-o daquela forma, agora bastava que este percebesse, pois ele nunca iria dizer. Era orgulhoso demais. Fincou seus olhos nos dele e lambeu o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.<br/><br/>Perdido no brilho das íris azuis, Riki mordiscou o lábio superior e segurou forte na roupa bonita que o outro usava. Sustentou-lhe o olhar até dar-se por vencido. Suspirou ao sentir sua jaqueta ser aberta e deslizar por seus braços. Não entendia como Iason o dominava, mas o corpo másculo do loiro alto e de longos cabelos lisos o fazia querer mais sem nem lembrar quando isso começara a acontecer.<br/><br/>As mãos hábeis do loiro percorrendo cada canto já explorado, procurando dar prazer e sentir prazer. Em pouco tempo estavam nus e a frente da grande cama de Iason. <br/><br/>- Me toque, Riki. – Murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido dele. A língua lambendo com vontade a volta do lóbulo do outro. Sentiu as mãos do moreno sobre si e não pode conter um gemido baixo. Era a primeira vez que o outro lhe tocava, afinal, não cabia a animais de estimação tocar em seus donos, muito menos ter relações com eles. Iason estava há muito tempo quebrando muitas normas e regras por conta do amado.<br/><br/>Roçou o corpo no do outro e sorriu internamente ao ver o mongrel fechar os olhos em êxtase. Deixou que seus membros roçassem mais um pouco e, com carinho levou Riki para a grande cama. Esperou que ele se acomodasse entre os travesseiros e deitou-se por cima dele. Sentiu as mãos um tanto trêmulas do mais moço cravarem em suas costas e sorriu. Beijou-o com ardor e marcou-lhe como um ferro em brasa ao percorrer com a língua do queixo até o mamilo esquerdo. Lambeu, mordiscou e com a outra mão começou a passá-la lentamente sobre o outro mamilo. Sorriu internamente. O rosto amado começando a ficar rubro.<br/><br/>Os gemidos de ambos se misturando. Palavras desconexas eram trocadas. Iason tinha seus olhos azuis frios e predadores sobre Riki enquando tinha o membro teso e pulsante entre os lábios. Sabia que ele estava próximo de alcançar seu limite e não queria que isso acontecesse. Gostaria que o amado aguentasse apenas mais um pouco para que juntos alcançassem o ápice. Parou um pouco e continuou sustentando-lhe os olhos. Sem nada dizer, segurou com força o membro pulsante antes que esse gozasse.<br/><br/>- Iason... – Riki gemeu em protesto. – Me deixe...<br/><br/>- Não, tenha calma. – Pediu com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios. Virou-o de lado na cama e continuou apertando-lhe o membro. Sentia o corpo moreno abaixo de si estremecer. – Você vai gostar assim. – Murmurou. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço e sem avisos encaixou-se no outro forçando sua entrada. <br/><br/>Riki gemeu alto e contorceu-se um pouco. A mão livre do loiro segurou-o no lugar pela cintura ajudando assim na penetração. Com uma estocada rápida enterrou-se todo no corpo do moreno fundindo-se com ele.<br/><br/>- Ia-son... – Riki contraiu mais a musculatura dando maior prazer para o loiro. Por mais que não quisesse estar ali, algo dentro de si crescia e se rebelava contra tudo o que pensava. Não conseguia entender a paixão... o amor que o consumiam pela primeira vez desde que fora cadastrado como um animal de estimação... a sensação era maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo assustadora.<br/><br/>- Riki... – Murmurou Iason. Saiu totalmente do amado e mudou de posição. Queria ver-lhe os olhos castanhos. Esperou que o outro se ajeitasse, beijou-o com ardor e tornou a penetrá-lo. <br/><br/>Os longos fios loiros caídos para frente, como se fosse uma cascata, pareciam acariciar o tórax definido do mongrel. Segurando firme nos braços do outro, Riki gemia incontrolavelmente. Sua voz fundindo-se a do loiro. Fincou seus olhos nos do outro e com uma das mãos pegou uma mecha de cabelos. Deixou os fios lisos enrolarem-se em seus dedos. <br/><br/>- Riki... Riki... – Iason repetiu o nome do moreno várias vezes ao aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. Estava em puro êxtase. Trincou os dentes ao sentir as unhas do outro cravando em suas costas e sorriu deliciado. Deslizou uma das mãos da cintura do outro por entre os corpos e segurou firme no membro em riste. Queria dar-lhe mais prazer. Começou a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que movia os quadris. <br/><br/>- Iason... por favor, termine logo com isso. – Pediu Riki desesperado. Ele precisava de alivio e somente o loiro poderia lhe dar. – Eu já não aguento mais. – Terminou de falar e jogou o corpo para frente. Derramou-se entre os corpos. A respiração sôfrega e entrecortada.<br/><br/>Iason mirou-o nos olhos e satisfez-se ao vê-lo chegar ao seu clímax. Moveu-se mais rápido, atingindo-lhe a próstata e o fazendo gemer mais um pouco. Derramou-se dentro do amado e deixou-se cair sobre o corpo abaixo do seu. As respirações entrecortadas. As mãos trocando carícias. <br/><br/>- Riki, seja meu para sempre... – Murmurou Iason mirando-o nos olhos. <br/><br/>Em silêncio o moreno mordiscou os lábios e pela primeira vez desde que estava junto ao loiro, preferiu não responder-lhe, ou mesmo provocá-lo. Em seu peito algo que ele não sabia explicar começava a se alojar e ganhar forças. Bastava agora ele descobrir que essa coisa, esse sentimento leva um único nome: Amor!<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Momento Aquariana no Divã:</p>
<p>*olhando para os lados e ouvindo os ruídos vindos do andar de cima. Revira os olhos*</p>
<p>Pelos céus, eu não mereço ficar ouvindo os outros em momentos tão íntimos. *pegando a vassoura e cutucando o teto* Pow... dá pra fazer menos barulho! *arqueando as sobrancelhas e voltando para frente do note* Eu preciso escrever o momento. *prestando melhor a atenção e finalmente o silêncio* Agora sim...</p>
<p>Kardia: *enrolado em um lençol negro, o peito desnudo, as madeixas arroxeadas caindo pelos ombros. Coça o queixo e lê por cima do ombro da loirinha aquariana* Ai no Kusabi... Pow Theka!</p>
<p>*dando um pulo na cadeira* Kardia! Quer me matar do coração? Você que tem seus problemas e eu que tenho de pagar o pato? Vai assustar o Papa!</p>
<p>Kardia: *sorrisinho sínico* Ora, você sabe que é minha aquariana preferida depois de Dégel. Só que no teu caso é para atormentar. *mostrando a unha rubra*</p>
<p>O que foi? Quer que eu apare pra você? Corte passe um esmalte?</p>
<p>Kardia: Engraçadinha... só não te furo toda por que ainda tenho esperanças que escreva uma fic minha com meu amado.</p>
<p>*suspirando* Já sei, ficou com bronca por que agora eu escrevi com o Iason e o Riki? *vendo o escorpiano confirmar* Bichinho, você sabe que de longe você e Dégel são meus preferidos, então... por isso mesmo o melhor vem no final. Tenha calma está bem. Agora que tal você voltar para junto do aquariano lá em cima, hein? De repente, vai que ele te congele. Eu prometo não atrapalhar mais. *cruzando os dedos atrás das costas*</p>
<p>Kardia: Sei... *estreitando os olhos, pega a aquariana e a joga nos ombros* é isso ai, moçada! A Theka vai brincar um pouco e eu vou agradecer no lugar dela. Obrigado para quem chegou por aqui e até o próximo surto...</p>
<p>Kardia! Chão. *sendo derrubada e gemendo de dor. Passa a mão sobre as nádegas* seu desalmado... sem graça... *se controlando por conta das pessoas amigas* Some, Kardia!</p>
<p>*contando até 10 e vendo o escorpiano sair gargalhando*</p>
<p>Shi, sabe que eu me esforcei um monte pra te agradar. Espero que com esses dois gostosos *aponta pra Iason e Riki* eu tenha conseguido. Feliz dia do Amigo! E obrigado por ser minha amiga. :love:</p>
<p>Agradeço também quem aqui chegou. Merci por lerem e comentarem.</p>
<p>Beijos e até o próximo surto.<br/>Theka Tsukishiro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>